young and in love
by greys4lyf
Summary: Derek, Meredith, Mark, Addison, Alex, Izzie, Owen and Christina are all best friends who just graduated high school and go to Hawaii for 3 weeks before they all go to med school at NYU and they meet Callie and George who are also going to NYU. REVIEW!
1. graduation day!

**Meredith Grey was happy for once in her teenage life. She had the hot boyfriend, the great friends, and in 3 months they would all going to college together at NYU as freshman all studying pre med. Today was Graduation day on top of everything else. When she spotted the person she was looking for and saw that he was staring right back at her, she felt as though the life was just sucked out of her. Meredith ran as fast as she could to him and jumped straight on him, wrapping her legs around him, letting Derek hold her up.**

"**Congratulations baby, we did it! We graduated and now you, me, Christina, Owen, Alex, Izzie, Addison, and Mark, are all going to Hawaii for 3 weeks." Derek exclaims. Happy that they would get to spend time with their friends.**

"**I know I can't wait, just me you and are friends. This is going to be the best summer ever." Meredith replies back just as happy.**

"**I really, really love you I just want you to know that right now." **

"**Don't worry I know you do and, I really, really love you too." **

**Derek pulls Meredith into a searing kiss but only to have it broken apart when they hear a cough that they hear way too often coming from right next to them.**

"**Christina what do you want I am trying to make out with my girlfriend here so just go away and I'll let you have her in a little bit." **

"**Mcdreamy just shut up and get a room. I don't want to see you playing tonsil hockey with my person right now. Oh and to tell you your parents are right behind you. (Snickering at the end)" **

**Derek and Meredith both turn bright red with embarrassment. Derek turns Meredith and him around only to be met with the faces of his parents. **

"**Lovely nickname son, when did you get that?" Michael Shepherd says knowing his son was already uncomfortable.**

"**Hi, and uh…um…the gang gave it to me, but Mark got one too. He's mcsteamy." Derek freaked out. Meredith had now gotten off of him and was standing by his side holding his hand rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet.**

**Mr. and Mrs. Shepherd are very cool for their age. They like to pick on their kids about everything, they find it interesting. They have 4 other kids besides Derek. They have two older daughters Nancy who is the oldest and 22 years old, then there is Casey who is 20, Derek is 18, then his 2 younger sisters Kathleen who is 17, and finally the baby of the family is Emily who is only 15.**

"**Now that is just funny, how did your father and I never know about these nicknames? Or did you not want us to know? Meredith can you tell me how my son got his nickname and how we never found out about it?" Katharine Shepherd asked her sons girlfriend knowing that she rambled when she got nervous.**

"**Cristina gave them the nicknames...Der's had his since we started dating and she calls him my mcdreamy….I-I don't know how Mark got his. Everybody likes to nag them about the names and he and mark just get embarrassed about them and what not….. but Derek only gets called mcdreamy when he is around me with his friends and we are acting at cutesy around each other…. can someone please shut me up now I thing I have said way to" Mer rambled and was going to continue but was cut off by Derek's lips on hers. The kiss was fast but it was enough to shut her up. **

**Michael and Katharine were surprised at their son's way of getting Meredith to stop talking but didn't mind it because of how many times they have walked in on them in hot make-out sessions.**

"**Hmm so that's how you got the name… well that is adorable that you are her mcdreamy. But you guys all kissy kissy around your friends is kind of funny. So they make fun of you that is just different back when your mom and I were like that around are friends they used to pour water on us." Michael told the couple.**

"**That's happened to" Derek mumbled under his breath so only Meredith could here.**

"**I'm going to go see you later tonight babe. Bye Mr. and Mrs. Shepherd" Meredith said nervously turning to Derek so she could kiss her really quickly.**

………………………………………………………………………………**...............................................................**

**Later that day at Meredith's house all her friends were there and they were staying the night because tomorrow they left for Hawaii. Her mom wasn't home because she was out of town. They were having a huge party the night before. They were all having a blast with karaoke. Mark was up there singing his favorite song that is on the radio right now "I Gotta Feeling" by the Black Eyed Peas.**

"**Come on Chris we have to sing it, you know what that song means." Meredith whispered to her person so no-one else heard them.**

"**Yeah I know what it means but why do I have to sing it with you?"**

"**Because we know the song by heart, and don't you want that with Owen in the future?"**

"**Maybe, but seriously, I hate all the cute shit that you and Derek send back in forth to each other. Isn't it enough that I am going to have to spend 3 weeks with you and him being all mushy in Hawaii?"**

"**I'll let you pick the next song we sing, it can be anything. Please, please, please."**

"**Fine but I am only doing this to shut you up, and I also love it. And since we just went their concert and Owen loved it too…..but next we are singing "summertime"**

**When they got up there Derek and Owen got very curious seeing their girlfriends go up there know that they don't like to sing at all. When the song came on everyone knew what it was immediately having heard them play it millions of times.**

"_Can't get enough of this everyday love._

_Can't get enough of this everyday love._

_Each morning the sun shines through my window._

_Lands on the face of a dream come true._

_I shuffle to the kitchen for my coffee._

_And catch up on the front page morning news._

_Then she walks up behind me and throws her arms around my neck._

_Just another thing, I come to expect."_

**Derek looked at Meredith as if he could see right through her. He knew that this was their song. It was to stand for their future for them. That they would be there for each other, and that they would always feel the same way for each other.**

"_Its ordinary plain and simple._

_Typical this everyday love._

_Same 'ol, same 'ol keeping it new._

_(Same 'ol this everyday love)_

_Emotional, so familiar._

_Nothing about it too peculiar._

_Oh, but I can't get enough._

_Of this everyday love._

_(Yeah)"_

**Mark is sitting next to Derek making gagging noises over the mushy song, and the big ass grin sitting on Derek and Owens faces. Sure he loves Addison but to sing about the future is just weird. Alex and Izzie we too busy making-out to even notice they Meredith and Christina were even singing.**

"_Every afternoon I make a phone call._

_Listen to the voice that warms my heart._

_I drag myself through a few more hours._

_Then head home to try and beat the dark._

_Her smile will be right there, when I step inside that door._

_And it will be that way tomorrow just like everyday before._

_Its ordinary plain and simple._

_Typical, this everyday._

_Same 'ol, same 'ol keeping it new._

_(Same 'ol this everyday love)_

_Emotional, so familiar._

_Nothing about it to peculiar._

_Oh, but I can't get enough._

_Of this everyday love._

_(Yeah)"_

**Owen is staring at Christina in amazement. He never believed that she would actually sing in front of her friends or in front of everybody. Sure he has heard her sing in the past years, but she doesn't know that. Like the time when her and Meredith were at her house but he only heard because he was outside her window.**

"_Wouldn't change one single thing about it._

_No, it's the run-of-the-mill, still I can't live with-out it._

_Its ordinary plain and simple._

_Typical this everyday._

_Same 'ol, same 'ol keeping it new._

_Emotional so familiar._

_Nothing about it to peculiar. _

_Oh but I can't get enough._

_Of this everyday love._

_Yeah of this everyday love. _

_Can't get enough of this everyday love._

_Can't get enough of this everyday love._

_Can't get enough of this everyday love._

_Can't get enough of this everyday love._

_Can't get enough."_

**They finished singing and at the end Meredith and Derek were grinning madly at each other uncontrollably, it was like no-one else was there. They were grossing Christina out and she was about to make that noticed by embarrassing them yet again today. **

"**Oh god, mcdreamy if you and Meredith are going to stare at each other like fools then do it somewhere else not in front of me please." She retorted.**

"**Are you always going to call me mcdreamy? No one else here does, only you." **

"**Well when you stare at my friend like a retard then expect to be called 'mcdreamy' got it."**

"**Sure, fine, then I'll go act all 'retarded' (making the air quotes) somewhere else with her." Getting up and grabbing Mer leading her into her room.**


	2. truth or dare? part 1

**Chapter 2: truth or dare?**

"**Derek, we can't just leave them in there. SERIOUSLY! They are going to know what we are doing." Meredith said in a whisper while Derek was pulling her up the stairs so they could go to her room.**

"**Yeah but I have this intense need to kiss you, and well Christina said to go somewhere else so here we are somewhere else." **

**They climb the last couple of stairs Derek is pulling her even faster now into her room like he can't wait any longer. Meredith is giggles at his eagerness, while she can't believe how stupid her boyfriend looks doing this. They reach her room and before she has a chance to say anything Derek throws her on the bed and buts his lips on hers when their lips touched Derek ran his tongue over her lips asking for entrance and she quickly granted access.**

**When they pull back for air they are both speechless. Meredith is the first one to speak but is still a little breathless "T-that was…hot."**

"**Yeah..hmm, god I needed that." Derek replies just holding Meredith so that they are face to face. They both know that just being together and being in each other's arms is enough for them but everything else is just an added bonus.**

_**Downstairs**_

"**Did he really just do that?" Addison asked in disbelief.**

"**Yes babe, and I'm not too surprised either. What are you jealous that I don't do that for you?" Mark asked her.**

"**No because I know that you would if I asked you to."**

"**Damn straight that I would." Mark said and then kissed her.**

"**Uhh…I already saw mcdreamy and Mer go at it today. Go somewhere else I don't want to have nightmares oh you two tonight." Christina retorted at the site.**

"**Yang I know ya like it. and they are not nightmares that you would have of me they would be dreams."**

"**Oh yeah that's it, that's why I like you and sleep with Owen every night. Come one babe lets head up we have to leave early tomorrow to go to the airport." Christina said grabbing Owens hand and heading up to the upstairs bedroom.**

"**Night guys see ya in the morning." Owen called down to them.**

**Addison looked over to see Alex and Izzie fast asleep. They were spooning and Alex had one arm protectively around her and the other one on her boob. At that site she burst out into laughter, mark looked over to see what she was laughing at and when he saw he was disgusted and through a pillow at Alex's head.**

"**mhhh…what the hell was that for?" Alex mumbled into the air.**

"**Dude if you want to feel her up just wait until we are out of room." Mark laughed at the uncomfortable expression on his face.**

"**Mark stop embarrassing him come on we are staying in the room down here. Night Alex, see you bright and early." Addison grabbed Mark's hand dragging him down the hall to the spare bed room that's down stairs. All the while Mark was making funny faces at Alex.**

**Derek and Meredith already were changed for bed, Meredith wearing a T-shirt from American Eagle and Derek's basketball sweatpants that he got from being on the school team. Derek was wearing just wearing some basketball short. Derek was already in the bed he was just waiting for her to come out of the bathroom so they could go to bed. When she came out she had a big grin seeing that Derek was shirtless. When she climbed into bed Derek's arms went right around her small frame, hugging her to him. Meredith rested her head on his chest and just breathed in the smell of him. He smelled like mint missed with his after shave and Meredith thought that it was the best smell ever. Derek was doing the same exact thing he was smelling Meredith in, he loved the lavender scent of her conditioner, it calmed him down. **

"**Good night baby, I love you." He whispered into her hair**

"**Night Derek, love ya too. And did you set the alarm? We have to get everyone up in the morning."**

"**Ya I did. I'm making eggs, bacon, and pancakes tomorrow right? And Izzie is making muffins?"**

"**Yes. Now can we go to sleep I am exhausted and we have to get up really early and you know I am not a morning person."**

"**Ahah… yes we can go to bed now."**

"**Thank you!"**

"**Anytime babe."**

**Christina and Owen were already in bed but they were talking about what they planned to do in Hawaii. They were going to go rock climbing, snorkeling, sky diving, and many other things. **

"**G'night Christina"**

"**Night Owen." **

**And just like that they fell asleep.**

**All the couples in the house were happy. They were with the people they loved. The house was dead silent, the only light was glow from the moon. the silence was good. There would be no silence tomorrow morning. People will be running around everywhere. It will be chaotic, between getting everything packed up and put in the two cars, breakfast, showers, and making sure that they had everything that they needed.**

**Derek got up earlier then the alarm and he couldn't go back to sleep there was only 20 minutes until the alarm went off and he and Meredith had to get everyone up. He leaned down and put his lips on Meredith's letting his tongue slip in-between them. He knew she was awake when he felt her kiss him back. He pulled back and she gave him a glare, this made him laugh. He thought she looked cute when she pouted. **

"**We have to get showers and then get everyone up." Derek explained leaning down to kiss her again, when he tried to pull back Meredith looped her arms around his neck and kissed him harder. **

"**Come on babe let go, we have to get showers and you know that. I would stay here and kiss you all day if we could but we can't." Derek pried her off oh him so he could go shower.**

**When he was washing his hair he felt her arms snag around his waist. **

"**We will get done faster if we just shower together." Meredith teased him reaching up to kiss him.**

"**Ahh.. I like how you think!" Derek said then kissed her harder.**

**After Derek and Meredith were done showering. They packed up all their stuff that they needed and brought it downstairs. Derek started cooking while Meredith went to wake everyone else up. Izzie was the first one into the kitchen and she immediately started with the muffins. About 1 hour later everyone was in the kitchen eating breakfast. They all had showered and were ready to leave. **

**They brought everything out to the cars, in Derek's car was him, Meredith, Owen, and Christina. And in Mark's car was him, Addison, Alex, and Izzie. When they got up to their gate it was 6:05 a.m. their plane didn't take off until 7:30 a.m. so they had some time to kill. Meredith was resting on Derek's shoulder while he was reading a book. Mark and Addison were talking to each other quietly. Alex and Izzie were sleeping. And Christina and Owen were reading some surgical magazine.**

**All the couples were spread out Alex and Izzie were near the front. 4 rows up and on the other side of the plane was Mark and Addison. Then 2 rows behind them were Derek and Meredith. Then across the aisle from them were Christina and Owen. The rows on the plane only sat 2 people so it was perfect for the couples except that they weren't that close to each other.**

**2 hours into the 5 hour flight all the couples started to get bored. They all had laptops and wireless cards so they could talk on aim with each other. Derek and Meredith were using his, mark and Addison used hers because it was bigger and the battery lasted longer. Christina and Owen were on his checking their facebooks. And Izzie and Alex, were just listing to music on Alex's laptop because it had better music.**

_(Note to all. THEIR AIM'S FOR REFERANCE _

_Derek: Proud2BeHerMdreamy43_

_Meredith: ILoveNumber43 (43 is Derek's basketball number)_

_Christina: SurgeryIsKickAss_

_Owen: SurgeryIsLife_

_Izzie: ILove2Bake_

_Alex: WrestlingIsHardcore_

_Mark: FootballStud23 (mark plays football and obviously 23 is his number)_

_Addison: LoveShopping247_

_That's all the info you need to know for now)_

**Christina and Owen start up a group chat inviting the couples so they can pass time.**

SurgeryIsLife: you guys want to play truth or dare?

LoveShopping247: sure!

WrestlingIsHardcore: I guess, and Addison your way to chipper right now I'm thinking

Proud2BeHerMcdreamy43: yeah. But how are we going to do the dares? I mean we can do some but not like to other people we aren't really near each other we are spread out.

WrestlingIsHardcore: we can make people ask things to other people and do things. Who knows let's just play.

SurgeryIsLife: hmm ok Mer truth or dare? And this is Chris

Proud2BeHerMcdreamy43: umm truth!

SurgeryIsLife: where is the weirdest place you and Derek have had sex?

LoveShopping247: I don't think I want to know this.

WrestlingIsHardcore: this should be funny! 

Proud2BeHerMcdreamy43: in his front seat.

WrestlingIsHardcore: Damn that's messed up.

SurgeryIsLife: couldn't you guys wait until you got home. Uhh I don't want to know.

LoveShopping247: Derek man was that when you guys went missing at one of my parties and came back like 20 minutes later? (mark talking)

Proud2BeHerMcdreamy43: ya! Sorry man, we couldn't help it.

SurgeryIsLife: Mer go I don't want to hear this story.

Proud2BeHerMcdreamy43: ok ok. Mark truth or dare?

LoveShopping247: I think I might resent this because Derek knows some embarrassing stuff that happened before we all became friend that no one else knows. But I'm going to go with truth.

Proud2BeHerMcdreamy43: Derek told me to ask you. What did you do when you do when you were six years old at his sister Casey's birthday?

LoveShopping247: there is no way I am answering that question. Why did you tell her that Man?

Proud2BeHerMcdreamy43: hey she doesn't know what happened but you picked truth you have to answer it.

LoveShopping247: I am regretting ever picking truth now.

Proud2BeHerMcdreamy43: Man just answer it!

WrestlingIsHardcore: if he doesn't want to answer it, it must have been something really good.

SurgeryIsLife: you have to tell us Sloan.

LoveShopping247: Fine, when I was 6 at Casey's 8th birthday party I…

Left you guys at a cliff hanger. What do you think mark did? Write it in a response. New chapter up tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed this chapter I know I did. 

Love, Ashley (greys4lyf)


	3. truth or dare? part 2

**Chapter 3: truth or dare? Part 2**

LoveShopping247: Fine when I was 6 and at Casey's 8th birthday for the family I… when the cake came out and the candles were lit I peed all over the cake to set the candles out.

WrestlingIsHardcore: are you serious?

SurguryIsLife: how the hell could you reach all the way up there? (Owen asked)

Proud2BeHerMcdreamy43: oh he was just standing on a chair right next to the cake and just wiped it out and peed. My dad thought it was the funniest thing ever, but my sister was not to happy with him. My mom was to star struck to even do anything. And it end in my dad having to go out to the store to get a new cake and mark not getting to have any.

LoveShopping247: ok ok. No more of that topic. Now revenge, Derek truth or dare?

Proud2BeHerMcdreamy43: oh shit! Um dare.

LoveShopping43: I dare you to page the flight attendant and ask her to watch the bathroom door for you and Meredith.

SurgeryIsLife: mark that is just wrong. And I don't even want to think of them and sex. (Christina)

WrestlingIsHardcore: Mark you can't do that they could get in trouble. (Izzie)

Proud2BeHerMcdreamy43: Fine. God this is not going to go good.

**Derek pushes the button that pages the flight attendant and when she gets to his seat, the gang is watching. Derek's face is bright red with embarrassment and he can't believe he is about to do this.**

"**Well I was, umm… wondering if you … could…uh watch the bath room door for me?"**

**Mark is laughing his ass off as the flight attendant smacks Derek on the side of the head and calls him disgusting then walking away.**

WrestlingIsHardcore: that was harsh. But it was funny as hell.

SurgeryIsLife: Shep your head ok?

Proud2BeHerMcdreamy43: yeah he is fine

LoveShopping247: hey man how hard did she hit yah? And sorry but I had to get you back. 

Proud2BeHerMcdreamy43: pretty good but I'm fine. Ok umm Christina truth or dare?

SurgeryIsLife: truth. It is probably the safest bet.

Proud2BeHerMcdreamy43: umm, how old were you when you lost for virginity and to whom?

SurgeryIsLife: I was 16 and to burke.

LoveShopping247: I really hated that guy, he was an ass hole. (Addison)

WrestlingIsHardcore: we didn't like him either, he didn't treat you right.

SurgeryIsLife: yeah well if I could go back in time I would but I can't. So Izzie truth or dare?

WrestlingIsHardcore: dare.

SurguryIsLife: I dare you to stand up and do the 'YMCA'

LoveShopping247: that's stupid

Proud2BeHerMcdreamy43: seriously Christina I would expect something more from you. (Meredith)

**Izzie got up and did the 'YMCA' but had to sit down when the flight attendant gave her a death glare and also after she fell on her ass because of a bump.**

WrestlingIsHardcore: ok um now Owen truth or dare?

SurgeryIsLife: truth.

WrestlingIsHardcore: is it true that you had to buy Christina tampons before?

LoveShopping247: oh my got are you serious, Owen my man please tell me you didn't. (mark)

SurgeryIsLife: yes I did but I only agreed because she threatened to take away sex for a month.

Proud2BeHerMcdreamy43: yeah man, don't feel bad I bought Mer some before but not because she threatened to take sex away. She just threatened to break my penis, which I didn't want to happen.

SurgeryIsLife: our women are cruel. 

Proud2BeHerMcdreamy43: yeah but we love them anyway.

LoveShopping247: you guys are pathetic. (Mark)

SurgeryIsLife: ok Addison, truth or dare?

LoveShopping247: truth.

WrestlingIsHardcore: of course, you just don't want to do anything embarrassing. (Alex)

SurgeryIsLife: Addison, what is something that no-one knows about you. Well mark might know but that's different.

LoveShopping247: I have a crush on a fictional character.

Proud2BeHerMcdreamy43: what?

SurgeryIsLife: SERIOUSLY!

WrestlingIsHardcore: who?

LoveShopping247: Edward Cullen from the Twilight series. Ok now Alex is the only one left so truth or dare?

WrestlingIsHardcore: dare

LoveShopping247: I dare you to tell the person in front of you that you love them.

**Alex looks over the front of his seat and realizes that it is an old guy.**

WrestlingIsHardcore: the guy in front of me is really old.

Proud2BeHerMcdreamy43: oh be a man and just do it. (Meredith)

**Alex taps on the man shoulder and tells him that he loves him. The old guy turns around and looks at him weirdly then just turns back around.**

WrestlingIsHardcore: that was just freaky.

SurgeryIsLife: ok guys this is getting boring we are going to land soon so we are getting off.

Proud2BeHerMcdreamy43: Us to. We are going to nap for the last 40 minutes.

LoveShopping247: just don't do anything else. I swear if I hear any moans come from you Shep I am going to kick you in the ass. (Mark)

WrestlingIsHardcore: we're with you. We don't want to hear that shit any earlier then we have to. Go knows we will hear it when we get to the beach house.

LovingShopping247: guys just leave them alone.

**Then they had gotten their luggage Derek went to go get the rented car. They put everything in the trunk and got into the car. It was a 30 minutes drive that had Izzie asleep along with Mark and Addison. Then they got to the beach house, everyone got all their stuff into the rooms they were staying in. Meredith and Derek were staying upstairs and they had a balcony and a bathroom in their room. Then the other room upstairs was for Mark and Addison. Alex and Izzie got the room downstairs that had a sliding glass door so you could walk out onto the beach. Christina and Owen got the last room. Once they were done un-packing they were all in the living room watching TV. Meredith was sitting on Derek's lap with her arm around his neck and her head resting in the side of his neck. Alex and Izzie were on their laptops doing something. Owen and Addison were talking about something while Mark and Christina watched TV. They were watching one of their favorite shows 'Scrubs'** **Mark watches it because he thought it was hilarious, and Christina watches it because it is medical related.**

**When everyone finished with dinner they thought that it would be fun to play another game. They all decided as a group that they would play spin the bottle.**

Authors note: I know that this is a short chapter but I will try and post another one today. If you want to help send me a message to my email I will take suggestions of what you want to happen.

Love, Ashley


	4. spin the bottle

**Chapter 4: spin the bottle and more.**

**They were all sitting on the living room floor, in a circle. Meredith volunteered to spin the bottle first. She put her hand on the bottle and spun it, when the bottle stopped Meredith looked up into the eyes of the person the bottle landed in front of…Mark Sloan. When Derek saw this he tried to protest, but before he had the chance and new it was happening Meredith leaned into the middle, Mark meeting her half way. Right when their lips touched they pulled back as fast as they could Mark just wiped his lips and Meredith kissed Derek. **

**"You're a far better kisser then him" Meredith whispered before kissing Derek again. Mark spun the bottle next, smirking as it landed on Izzie. **

**"Urgh, great" Izzie exclaimed as she leaned in to kiss Mark. Their lips meet for a second and before anything else could happen Mark was pulled back by Addison who had a tight grip on the back of his t-shirt. **

**"Aw, jealous babe?" Mark questioned her but simply received a glare in response. The bottle was spun a couple more times; Izzie kissed Owen, Owen kissed Christina. Christina** **spun the bottle violently and much to Mark's joy it landed on Meredith. Nudging Derek in the ribs Mark said, "This is going to be hot. Bring on the girl-on-girl action!"**

**Meredith and Christina simply rolled their eyes before meeting in the middle and placing a lingering kiss on each other's lips. Pulling apart they turned to find Mark, Derek, Alex and Owen staring at them with their mouths hanging open. "Hot enough for you boys?" Christina questioned while Meredith simply told them to close their mouths before they started catching flies. Meredith spun next and much to everyone else's annoyance it landed on Derek. **

**"Come here babe." Derek said patting his lap and grinning in her direction. **

**"Oh hell no! No funny business, just a kiss you two." said Alex, while everyone else murmured their agreement. Meredith simply giggled as she moved to straddle Derek's outstretched legs. **

**"Hey" he whispered as their faces inched closer and closer. **

**"Hi there" she responded before using both hands to pull his face into hers. Derek let out a moan as Meredith covered his lips with hers. She nibbled on his lower lip with her teeth before sucking on it then using her tongue to soothe the pain. Derek's hands were quickly roaming her body travelling up her thighs heading quickly towards her chest. Before either of them could register what was going on freezing cold water was poured over their heads and the rest of the group burst into laughter.**

**"OH MY GOD!" screamed Meredith as she wiped the water from her eyes. She sat back with a huff crossing her arms over a chest and pouting like a little girl. This only caused the others to laugh louder and harder, Derek joining them this time. **

**"I hope that cooled you down a bit Shep." remarked Mark looking pointedly towards his groin from where he stood above him holding the now empty bucket. "Oh God" groaned Derek as he tried to hide the obvious bulge in his jeans as the group once more burst out into laughter.**

**Derek spun the bottle and it landed on Addison much to Marks dislike but just glad it wasn't Meredith again. Derek and Addie kissed, Addie then kissed Alex. Alex kissed Izzie, Izzie kissed Addison, and Addison kissed Mark which turned into a hot and passionate make-out session. Mark spun the bottle and it landed on none other than his best friend they guy he called his brother, the person he grew up with, the one person he did everything with and new everything about him… Derek Christopher Shepherd. Everyone laughed except for Derek and Mark. They both looked uncomfortable as hell.**

This was a short chapter I know but hang in there we are going to up-date soon. I am now writing this story with a girl named Fran she is curly2202.

We will have another post real soon.

Send me a message and tell me what you think.

-Ashley

P.S. the next chapter will fallow right after this.


	5. summer nights

PLEASE RIEVEW! we didnt get any rivews for chapters 3 or 4. we reallly hope you enjoy this story cuz we love writting it.

Chapter 6 is done but i wont post it till i get 4 more reviews for this story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Summer Nights

**"Oh, hell no!" boomed Mark's voice across the room as he slowly edged away from the circle. Meredith nudged Addison "This is going to be hot. Bring on the guy-on-guy action!" she said, mocking Mark with his earlier words.**

**"You really all want us to do this?" Derek asked hesitantly as he looked around at the rest of the group; Alex, and Owen were bright red from laughing while the girls were all looking expectantly at him.**

**"I kissed Christina and Addie and Izzie kissed. So suck it up and get on with it." Meredith said. "Plus it will be totally hot and you may have to come upstairs with me and help me take a shower so I can cool off..." She whispered suggestively for only Derek to hear before outlining his ear lobe with her tongue. **

**Derek shot from his place on the floor grabbed Mark by the collar and slammed his lips into his violently. It ended as soon as it started as Derek pushed Mark backwards causing him to topple and fall on his ass as both guys tried to catch their breath. Everyone sat there in shock, amazed at what just happened. Quickly coming to her senses, Meredith stood up, grabbed Derek's hand, mumbled something about needing his help with something that nobody really understood and the pair ran upstairs.**

**Upon reaching their bedroom Derek pinned Meredith to the wall, a hand on either side of her face, their chests heaving, desperately trying to gain enough oxygen. "Was that hot enough for you?" Derek questioned her, while leaning further into her so their chests just brushed against each other. A breathless moan escaped past her lips. Derek smirked, knowing exactly what effect he was having on her. "Well, was it?" **

**"I...It was...Oh God I can't...Can't think" Meredith panted in response. Fed up with the teasing she grabbed the back of his head with one hand forcefully pulling his face towards her. Plunging her tongue straight into his mouth she ran it over the roof of his mouth and was rewarded with a low growl from the back of his throat just as she expected. As their tongues continued to fight for control over the kiss they made their way into the bathroom, only separating so Derek could turn the shower on and they could dispose of all clothing. Derek placed his hands on her back lifting her up waking towards the shower while she nibbled on his ear lobe. **

**Meanwhile downstairs, the rest of the group had started to come to their senses, finally grasping just what had happened. "Oh! No they didn't!" Yelled Christina realizing that the two of them had run off to have sex. Suddenly they heard the shower start up. "Alex go turn the hot water off." Christina commanded thinking that the cold water would stop the pair. **

**This, however, was not the case. **

**Placing Meredith back on her feet once inside the shower she turned around, her back facing Derek as he watched the warm water cascade down her body before reaching for the body gel. Squirting some onto his hands he stepped behind her placing his hands on her stomach as he began to lather the gel over her body. Both hands moved upwards to cup her breasts together as she arched forward into his hands. **

**Placing kisses along her shoulder, the water suddenly became freezing cold. Meredith shrieked while Derek simply held her in place protecting himself from the water. Laughter could be heard coming from downstairs. "YOU FUCKERS!" Meredith screamed, clearly pissed by their practical joke. "Well you did say you needed a shower to cool off." Derek said. Her mind fogged over from the sensations; the cold water running down her front, Derek's warm hard body against her back. **

**Meredith threw her head back to scream again but Derek clamped his mouth over hers. Thrusting his tongue slowly in and out of her mouth she began to whimper. "Is that good babe? Huh?" He pulled back to question. "I'm guessing it is a good thing this is a cold shower." he said moving his lips bask down to hers for another breathless kiss.**

**"W-why...is that a good thing?" Meredith asked curiously.**

**"Because babe. They obviously know what we are doing up here, and as much as I love you I don't feel like having all our friends listen to us have sex, especially when they are sober, because then they will remember it and we will never live it down." Derek told her calmly while turning the cold water off. **

**"But I want sex. No I NEEEEEED sex." Meredith whined, sticking her lower lip out, pouting. **

**"Well you will just have to wait now won't you?" Derek replied with a chuckle, as he placed a kiss on her pouted lips. **

**"Are you, Derek Shepherd, the guy who calls himself my boyfriend, denying me, his sexy, gorgeous, beautiful, girlfriend sex?" She asked placing her hands on her hips, while raising an eyebrow at him. **

**Shaking his head, Derek answered yes, again kissing her before stepping out the shower in search of towels. **

**Stepping into the adjoining bedroom, Derek went over to the linen closet in search of the towels. Opening the closet it finds nothing but the bed sheets. Confused as hell, Derek walks back into the bathroom and looks around. "Derek, where are the towels?" Meredith asked tentatively, not sure she wanted to know the answer. Doing one more sweep of the room, Derek turned to Meredith who sat on the rim of the bath tub biting her lip. "The idiots took them didn't they?" She asked. Derek simply nodded. "Arrrggghh I AM GOING TO KILL THEM" Meredith shouted whilst storming into the room to grab her pants.**

**Snatching her phone out the pocket she quickly sent Christina a text informing her that if she wanted to see tomorrow she better put the towels outside the bedroom do within the next two minutes. Laughter could soon be heard from downstairs before a response came saying, "Only if you promise not to have sex with McDreamy again until we are too intoxicated to care." Meredith quickly sent a reply agreeing as she tried to recall where they had put the Tequila and other liquor when they got there. Meredith was quickly pulled from her thoughts when there was a knock on the door and Alex saying "Your towels are here you nasty people."**

**At that Derek laughed having known from Mark of how he and Addison had caught Alex and Izzie last night. "Yeah like you are any better. Mark told me what he saw last night." Derek responded, then getting a skeptical look from Mer.**

**"Yeah well Izzie and I were asleep, and didn't know anyone was still up." Alex shot back while laughing.**

**"Karev just go back down we will be down there in a couple minutes."**

**"That's all it better be." Alex said right before heading back downstairs.**

**"Oooooh, I have one." Meredith slurred. "I have never had sex on a plane!" she proclaimed loudly and proudly. Addison, Mark, Owen, Christina and Alex all took shots.**

**"I have never been caught by parents in a precarous...I mean percaris...ah awkward position." said Izzie. Mark, once again took a shot of tequila, along with Owen, Alex, and Meredith. **

**"Jeez Mark is there nothing you haven't done." said Derek, the most sober of the bunch. **

**"I have never used handcuffs." Was all Mark said as a response. This time only Meredith and Derek took shots much to the rest of the groups amazement.**

**The group continued to stare in disbelief until Meredith finally said, "What? It's great fun, you guys should try it some time. You can borrow ours. You brought them with you right Der?" **

**Everyone burst into laughter at the shade of red Derek had turned while he turned to Meredith placed a kiss on her lips before saying "You are very, very drunk."**

**"My turn" exclaims Izzie, "I have never...been stalked" she said looking pointedly at Meredith.**

**Meredith pointed her finger at Izzie and shouted, "You, who I call my friend are trying to get me drunk!" before taking another shot. Everyone laughed at this. **

**Then Christina smirked at Meredith before stating clearly, "I have never got horny in gym class" **

**Meredith and Derek both took shots as Meredith tried but failed to whisper to herself, "And to think I trusted her. Why am even friends with her? Stupid Meredith...Stupid, stupid Meredith." **

**After a few more rounds they eventually got bored and decided to move onto another game.**

**Meredith went first, flipping the coin she shouted "Heads" before it landed on the table revealing tails. "Crap" she said whilst biting on her bottom lip. **

**"Sip or strip Grey, sip or strip" Said Alex whilst rubbing his hands together with a massive grin on his face. **

**"Screw it" she said whilst pulling her top over her head.**

**Alex whistled appreciatively his face bright red, and Mark said "Nice rack you have there Grey, you should show it off more often." while nodding his head approvingly. **

**"My rack, that's my rack! You understand?" Said Derek putting an arm around her waist and pulling her closer. **

**"Actually it's my rack but whatever," Meredith answered dismissively before saying, **

**"Just flip the coin already Der." Luckily for him he got it right meaning the coin was passed back to Meredith. "Urgh you have got to be kidding me" was her response when she once again lucked out. **

**Standing up unsteadily on her feet she began to unbutton her jeans, however, Derek had other plans for her after seeing the big-ass grins on both Mark's and Alex's faces. Pulling her onto his lap he passed her a shot glass demanding, "Drink! One more isn't going to hurt and I'm not letting them see you in what I know you have on under there." Meredith just giggled and accepted the drink whilst Alex and Mark glared at him grumbling incoherently at it being unfair. **

**The coin moved round the table, shots were drunk and clothes were shed. Meredith sat in her bra and jeans on Derek who was topless. Next to him sat Mark who was in his boxers and socks whilst Addison only managed to take her socks off but was most definitely the most intoxicated of them all. Next to her sat Izzie who was wearing a tank top and a pair of boy shorts with Alex on her other side wearing only his jeans. Owen appeared to be either lucky or good at holding his drinks as he sat there in all his clothes, on the other hand Christina who sat on his other side was wearing a bra and panties set and nothing else.**

**Glancing up at the clock Derek, being the responsible one of the bunch decided it was properly time they called it a night, considering that now they had to battle massive hangovers in the morning. Scooping a giggling Meredith up in his arms, Derek said to the group, "We are heading to bed and I suggest you guys do the same." Everyone mumbled their agreements before picking up discarded clothing and heading to their respective rooms. **

**Climbing the stairs with a drunken, horny Meredith in his arms was not an easy feat as she began to talk nonchalantly about all the things she planned to do to him once their reached their bedroom while simultaneously running her hands up and down his back, occasionally squeezing his ass. "Mer, if you don't stop that not only will we not make it to our room but when we do I may have to bring the handcuffs out." Derek managed to say between groans. **

**"Is that supposed to discourage me?" Meredith asked with a giggle. **

**"Oh you're asking for it now little girl." Derek said as he sped up his steps before pushing open their bedroom door and throwing her onto the bed. "Now, let's finish what we started earlier." he said before crawling over her.**

**I DO NOT ADVISE UNDERAGE DRINKING.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter Fran and I enjoyed writing it and thought it was pretty funny.**

**-Ashley**


	6. new friends!

Guys please review!!! They make my day so much better. And I am not going to post the next chapter tell I get 5 reviews on this chapter. So please review those chapters and tell us if you like them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: new friends!

**The next morning Derek and Izzie were up and already cooking when Alex came into the kitchen and headed straight to the Advil. Several minutes later Addison, Owen, and Christina came in, and did the same thing as Alex. Addison gave Mark 20 more minutes of sleep and when he didn't come in she went up to their room and started hitting him repeatedly with her pillow until he woke up. She dragged him back downstairs and gave him the Advil knowing he needed it. Everyone was staring at Derek wondering why he was making another plate when he had one in-front of him. He turned and looked at everyone looking at him.**

"What? I'm not going to eat this if that is what you are thinking. It's for Mer." Derek said questioningly, quickly earning a laugh from everyone at how cheesy he was.

"Man... you are patet...pahet... ugh never mind you're just messed up." Mark stuttered still very hung over.

"Seriously mcdreamy the cute shit can stop it is still too early in the morning for that." Christina said annoyed.

"Guys leave him alone, I think it's sweet." Izzie exclaimed.

"Of course you would babe" Alex replied.

"Whatever, we'll be back down in 20 minutes don't worry. And we are heading out to the beach in an hour." Derek said leaving the kitchen. When he got to the door way of their room, he heard Meredith mumble something incoherent, meaning she was starting to wake up.

"Good morning beautiful" Derek said as he entered the room, carrying a tray containing breakfast, coffee, some water and the bottle of Advil.

**"Urgh, you are far too happy at this time in the morning" Meredith mumbled into a pillow as she attempted to bury herself further into the covers away from the daylight seeping through the curtains. Derek simply chuckled and placed the tray on the bedside table before sitting on the edge of the bed and placed a kiss at exposed nape of her neck.**

"I brought the Advil, as well as some coffee and breakfast." he whispered into her ear before moving to open the curtains and allow the sun to break into the room. This caused Meredith to grumble and turn her head away from the light while pulling the covers over her head. "Uh-uh-uh, I don't think so," said Derek moving back towards the bed, "you need to get up and unless you want me to go and get Izzie. I suggest you take the Advil and drink the coffee."

**This got her attention, as she gingerly pulled the covers away from her face and sat up with her back resting against the headboard. "I hate you" she said while eagerly accepting the water to take the Advil with. **

**Taking the water back, Derek placed a kiss on her lips before saying "You love me really." Meredith simply pouted and crossed her arms under her chest. Grinning, Derek offered her the coffee, which she drank quickly before stating, "Ok maybe I don't hate you, although you did let me drink stupid amounts of alcohol last night so I kind of do hate you, but then again stupid amounts of alcohol usually leads to amazing sex so maybe I don't ha-" Derek interrupted her rambling with a kiss effectively getting her to stop.**

**"All sex with me is amazing." He pointed out with a massive smirk on his face, "Some may even say mind-blowing!"**

**"Whatever," came Meredith's response, "you may be amazing in bed, but you need to get the whole boyfriend routine sorted; loving boyfriends let their hungover girlfriends stay in bed all day not come in at ridiculous hours of the morning practically singing and drown the room in light." She said whilst slipping back under the covers into a fetal position.**

**Chuckling, Derek replied with a kiss to her temple whilst stroking her bare shoulder before saying, "Mer, its 11:30 and everyone is getting ready to go to the beach. I thought you would want to come with us."**

**"Any time, before 12 o'clock is a ridiculous time in the morning and when you are hungover it's anytime before 1. You should know that by now! And fine I'll come to the beach as long as you don't expect me to do anything such as socialize or swim or anything stupid like that." She grumbled whilst throwing the covers off herself turning over a reaching for a piece of toast that was on the tray. **

**Piling out the house, the group strolled down to the beach. They picked a spot not that far from the house in case they needed to go back for anything. Owen, Alex and Mark were standing a distance away throwing a frisbee between the three of them whilst Christina, Addison and Izzie swam in the ocean. Meredith was sat in between Derek's outstretched legs reading Cosmo while he rubbed sun screen on her back. **

**"You know, none of the others are paying attention to us, we could go back to the house, lock all the doors and try this out" Meredith said while giving Derek a suggestive look over her shoulder before turning back to the article in the magazine. Derek groaned as he read the article over her shoulder. Meredith giggled when she heard him groan because she had inched backwards, and was rubbing her ass against his groin. **

**Derek moved his hands from her shoulders, down her arms and round to her belly, pulling her flat against his chest. Meredith turned her head to the side and started kissing all over his face while one of his hands strayed on her stomach running his hands lightly back and forth. Meredith pulled his lips into hers for a drugging kiss. Moaning, Meredith leaned deeper in to him, unknowingly rubbing against his hardening length, which in turn caused him to groan. **

**"Oh God" screamed someone from in front of them pulling the couple out of their porny haze. **

**"George, leave them alone, it's not like we weren't doing the same thing last night." The girl said, causing Meredith to giggle and the guy, presumably George, to turn into the color of a tomato. **

**"Hi, I'm Meredith" she said introducing herself to the couple. "And this is my boyfriend Derek" she said pointing to Derek who what behind her. **

**Meredith went to stand up but was quickly pulled back down by Derek who whispered to her, "Please, **_**please**_**, do not move!" She only giggled but stay where she was. **

**"I'm Callie and this is George", the girl said introducing them. **

**"So, you guys are American as well?" Meredith asked after hearing their accents.**

**"Yeah, we are from Seattle but are going to NYU in September." said Callie.**

**"No way, us too!" Meredith exclaimed.**

**"Come on Shep, you have to come and play it isn't fair to play 2 against 1" said Mark as he approached them. **

**"Mark, this is Callie and George. Guys this is Mark, for some reason unknown to me, a friend of ours." Meredith said, making the introductions. "George and Callie are also from Seattle AND they are going to NYU in the fall as well."**

**"Really?" Mark questioned, "That's cool, hi there, it's nice to meet you. So you coming or not Shep?" Mark pressured.**

**"He can't right now, come back in a little while." Meredith answered for him, causing Derek to groan and bury his head in her shoulder.**

**"Oh really?" Mark questioned, smirking, with an eyebrow raised before walking back in the direction he came from. **

**"Who are they?" asked Christina as they girls came back from their swim and sat down on their towels. **

**"Guy's this is Callie and George, they are from Seattle as well and as also going to NYU. Callie, George, this is Christina, Izzie and Addison." Meredith said making the introductions between the groups. The girls all said hello. Turning they saw the boys all walking over with massive smirks on their faces. **

**"If anything happens to me you are in sooooo much trouble missy." Derek whispered to Meredith before wrapping his arms round her waist and holding onto her securely like a shield, making her giggle.**

**"Hey guys, this is Callie and George. You already met Mark, but that's Alex and Owen." Meredith said.**

**The boys all nodded in their direction acknowledging them before turning back to Meredith and Derek who both visibly swallowed, trying to figure out what they were going to do to them.**

**"Is it just me or do those two look a little flushed?" Alex asked loudly, raising an eyebrow at the two of them. **

**"I think they need to cool down a bit, don't you agree boys?" proclaimed Owen. **

**"Oh shit!" Shouted Derek while trying to stumble to his feet. He was unsuccessful as Mark grabbed onto his legs whilst Owen took his arms. Alex on the other hand was chasing after Meredith.**

**"Come on Mer, it's time for a swim!" He shouted before grabbing her round the waist and throwing her over his shoulder. **

**Pounding her fists into his back and kicking her legs, Meredith tried to get free but Alex had a strong grip on her so she gave up huffing "I really, really hate you sometimes!"**

**Alex chuckled, "You love me" he said whilst smacking her ass.**

**"Oh, Karev that's my ass, keep your hands to yourself!" Derek shouted, having given up his attempts to break free from the two men carrying him towards the ocean. **

**"This is all your fault Mer, I'm going to get you for this later." Derek told her. **

**"My fault?! What? How? You are the one that started manhandling me, I can't help how I react! And if you hadn't noticed I'm about to get dunked as well!" Meredith replied.**

**Before Derek could response, the two found themselves mid-air as the guys through them into the ocean. Meredith surfaced first, spluttering up the water that had found its way into her lungs. "You guys are so immat- AHHHH!" Meredith screamed as her legs were pulled from below, causing her to dip back into the water. She tried to swim back to the surface but found herself being held down and her lips quickly covered by Derek's. She stopped fighting and wrapped herself round Derek, pulling him as close as possible. **

**"Erm...guys...shouldn't they have come back up by now?" Izzie asked, nervously from where the group now stood on the shore. **

**The 8 of them surveyed the shore looking for the couple when they burst out of the water, gasping for air. Meredith had her legs and arms wrapped tightly round Derek, who was resting his head on her chest trying desperately to catch his breath. Panting, Meredith ran her fingers through his now wet hair, tugging on the ends she pulled his head away from her chest and plunged her mouth down to his, quickly slipping her tongue into his mouth. **

**"Wasn't that supposed to 'cool them off'?" Asked George. The rest of them all stood mouths open, shocked at the sight before them. **

**"Is there anything that will stop them two?!" Proclaimed Mark, looking extremely pissed that his plan hadn't worked as well as he had hoped. **

**"HELL NO! We are like bunnies!" Derek shouted back, smirking at Mark over Meredith's shoulder.**

**"You want to try some of the things in that article out yet?" asked Meredith breathlessly whilst sucking on his earlobe. **

**Derek simply nodded his head vigorously before walking out the water, past their stunned friends and into the house, kicking the door behind them, only stopping to pick up the magazine from where it was abandoned earlier.**


	7. The BBQ

I know that this chapter is really short but it is because Basketball is starting up again. School starts soon also. And I have been doing a lot. I'm sorry I'll try and get a chapter out once a week. That is my goal. Please bear with me on this.

Love, Ashley

**Chapter 7: The BBQ**

**After Meredith and Derek went in the house, the others stayed out on the beach not daring to go inside until they were positive it was safe to do so. The 8 got talking and found that Callie and George would be a good addition to their little group. Callie and George were grateful to be accepted with the rest of them and were glad that they would have friends when they arrived at NYU. They all decided to have a Barbecue that night so they could get to know a little more about each other.**

**"So what time are Callie and George coming over here Mer?" Izzie shouts upstairs.**

**"Umm... they should be here in about 15 minutes. Derek is already outside making the hamburgers and hot dogs." Meredith replied back downstairs while throwing some clothes on over her bathing suit. When Meredith hears the door bell she goes running down the stairs to great George and Callie. "Hi! Everyone's outside right now, you brought your bathing suits right?" Meredith asked them while walking through the house to the back door. **

**"Yup we're already wearing them." George replied when they stepped outside.**

"**George!" Izzie screamed going to him and hugging him making everyone laugh at how enthusiastic she was.**

**Meredith went over to the grill where Derek was and wrapped her arms around him so the rested on his stomach and reached up on her tippy toes so she could give him a kiss on the cheek. "How's it going?" she asked him. **

**He turned around so he could face her and placing a light kiss on her lips then wrapping his arms around her also. "Good, it's almost done, probably just 3 more minutes." **

"**Grey, get your cute little ass over here" Mark proclaimed to her, making her turn in Derek's arms to stare at him. **

"**Mark, will you just shut up and pay attention to Addison." She replied irritated.**

"**Yeah well I don't want you and Shep to give us another display right now."**

"**Babe just go over there to shut him up please." Derek whispered in here ear.**

"**Fine, just holler when the food is done." Meredith replied kissing him quickly then leaving to go see Mark.**

**Izzie, George, Callie and Alex were talking with each other at a separate table then everyone else. Alex and Izzie were telling them stories about everyone, so that they could get to know everyone better. **

**At the other table Meredith decided that she wanted to sit on Derek's lap instead of her chair, earning a grown from everyone at the table causing Derek to chuckle.**

"**Fine but if I hear one groan or moan from either of you I am seriously going to do some damage." Christina warned the happy couple, causing the group to laugh even more. Halfway through eating Addison decided to do what Meredith did and so she sat on Mark's lap earning a questioningly glance from him and Meredith roll her eyes.**

"**What babe you don't like that I'm sitting on your lap?" Addison asked confused.**

"**You know I love it when you sit on my lap, but I just didn't expect it." Mark replied leaning into a passionate kiss but broke apart when Christina saw the wandering hands.**

"**Hunt, shut your women up. Kiss her or something so I can make out with my girl without being interrupted, I'm sure Derek and Meredith would enjoy that too." Mark said receiving a smirk from Owen and a grin from Derek.**

"**Noo, we are not ki…" Christina started saying but was then cut off when Owens lips came down on hers. Derek and mark both look shocked when Christina didn't pull away so they started to kiss there girlfriends.**

**When the other table heard the silence they knew something was up. Alex looked over and saw what was going on and could not believe it. Especially when he saw Owen and Christina in a heated make out session which was something out of the blue because he knew that she didn't like to kiss or even do anything relevant in front of her friends.**


End file.
